1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
If a specific condition is met, a terminal provides notification to a user. For instance, if a user receives a text message, a terminal outputs a notification to inform the user that the text message is received. However, although the notification is output in various and complicated ways, a notification outputting method and a notification outputting timing point are standardized. Thus, since a notification may be output in an inappropriate situation, the demand for a method of controlling a notification to be output appropriately is increasingly rising.